


【赫海】  这个他  22

by Nnnnnuvola



Series: 这个他 The one out of lust [24]
Category: HyukHae - Fandom, 赫海 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 04:03:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17237057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nnnnnuvola/pseuds/Nnnnnuvola





	【赫海】  这个他  22

22 

 

夏日灿阳泛滥无人为之驻足。冬的残阳夹着寒意的稀缺便有人守候。傍晚的碧空被撕开一个大口子，顺便划破了颜料的袋子，映出来都是紫蓝的。也像他被撕破的嘴角。东海看着窗外那败落如血的骄阳悠悠下荡，眼皮也厚沉沉地往下贴，胳膊撑在桌子不一久就失去了抵抗。一样沉重的头不落声响地击在了相当厚重的书卷上。  
沾到了又猛地扬高起来，发丝一波晃像鱼儿挣脱钓线之时摆出的水花。他伸手理那书页，质地有一点滑腻，蓝的手写跟黑的印刷都依旧平整，嘴巴嘟圆了一声吁。手指戳进面颊的肉里，眼从教授的脸抬上去悻然地盯着时钟看，不一会，红的嘴角也撕出粉紫的笑来。  
分针跳在他眼皮上转，缓慢地，棉热地，粘稠着。直到被下课铃敲出的高音撞到整个张开。  
他起身来揉着肩膀下楼，也还没到拐角的楼梯间，脚步已有一些迟缓，在他人未察间默然地往那安了防护栏的落地窗外望，眼光飘着接近，远远地、视野里那宿舍楼下的花园小小的。  
两颗银杏古树在这掺紫的藕色天幕下黄得狂妄，确然像他被告知的那样。  
舔着嘴角的红痂，并着同学的步伐，从支流汇集到主流，一条一条河都是这高峰期的人流。着急的人向前冲撞奔袭着像另一波潮、拍击他的肩膀，东海撑着钝痛的脊梁，却未有介意一样地没有转头。  
他的目光都落在了前方那幢年老的白色钟楼上，落在了楼角后倚着墙根的白衣男孩身上，落在了他指缝中那截白色纸卷上。  
那烟没点燃，白的细长条裹在他白的修长手指间，穿插着，扬在半空里。其余的指头弓一个抓捏的形状，是拿着电话靠在脸旁。细白的脸沾一层浅粉的霞光，像上了糖浆的糯米团子。镜片的反光中眼里的湖色也是红的了，甚至亮过了昨夜晚间。黑发丝隆隆地随着他下晃的头战抖，是男孩在恣意地笑。本来也不觉得，背着光那笑容好像被所剩无几的阳光穿成了串，异常地刺目。耳边一声哐当——那悦活灵动同昨日如出一辙，想来确实并不尽然只对东海“限量”。  
风气有点单薄，夹树叶荒敝的苦臭，东海鼻尖用力扯上来牵发到脸胀，觉得人都有点歪斜。眼先是朝向他的，身体却还在受着人潮的惯性直行。稍微扭转着方向一启动，霎时就不大明白了自己跟这前人的意思。喜欢是个人的，原也是最简单的：在脑子里倒腾着，随便怎么难以明述又超过份额地虚幻着爱。可这对象一旦切实地近了，情形即刻变得世俗地复杂起来。生发出一种计较。他不了解对方的思维，这一切往来的缘由。前天之前都还比着陌生人更冷漠——自己疑惑了一轮，被他的动作推翻了；又踟躇了第二波，就失陷于他的两句话了——昨晚之后就要妥帖地依他予取予夺了？  
以他那九曲回肠不得不绕一绕自己，从午夜踱到日间，居然就生出怯来了：被占了生活又攻下了心思，纵情撩拨旋即悄然消失，真是还没怎么就又恨上了。未察觉连这愤恨都是裹了糖霜的。  
脑里头藏着这些，那摇转的步子也往回收，在人涌里面划开一道弧，又回了起先的轨道。  
他也像那午夜生长的花，被外力催生着绽放开快乐，鼎盛了仿佛无路，又开始担忧凋谢来得迅速。  
这乐与不乐都是在水流里逆行一样艰难。  
无措间他大概就要同往日一样。延宕。  
东海摸了书包侧塞住的口罩来戴，捂住了，凉的鼻尖被热的气浪扑得痒。紧着步伐，顺着人流，要从他眼前就这样滑过去。想避免，一切由不明朗催生出的狼狈，更不愿，沦落作矫饰的寒暄。  
很长的一段时间他对他都还是不懂得，连带着对自己也不明确了。  
而笃然的一天总会来，李赫宰不会给他望而不得的机会。他逐渐就会知晓现下傍在角落的这个他，实际上是那种习惯岔开峰值时间的人，连以前去夜店都是这样的，挑拣人少的时间或者选择相对冷清的地点。至于因为躲避热闹可能错过了些什么，好像他对此会在乎一样。只有今晨在操场绕圈的时候，一些冒着寒气的萧索突发地袭击了他，打在身上都有孤单的热。  
白雾如燃烧之后的浓烟缭绕着，喘息铺散在辽旷的朔红跑道间，混进了持续厚重清冷的空气里。他穿着白衣，也是浸染在这一片茫茫里。操场里几乎无人。在同一个地点观望，只有一束白影一次一次地穿梭。最后停下来，弯腰俯下身撑在膝盖上，头朝下张嘴来呼吸。喉咙内粘稠难咽，反着焦甜。不过他日常几公里的路程，今日却执意破坏了慢速的节奏，脚步往急促里面推，像在寻找身体的极限。也不是为了赶时间，是在跑动间想到了昨夜的男孩——是不是就是这样，拢着肺里面干烈的空气，沁着眼边被冷风冻结的泪滴，无畏地奔向自己。  
回寝室的路上他还在大口喘气，冷冽跟腥甜都无法退却，脚腕旋扭着放松受凉又紧张到发软的小腿肌肉，踩在棉絮上一样不便利。随后又有一个俯冲，踩进了街道边堆积的枯叶里，在嘎吱嘎吱地脆响中捡起一片飘荡而来的银杏。  
寝室里无人，深蓝的窗帘闭合。他去拉开，被衣橱书架堵住的窗后，狭促里能捕捉到隔壁的宿舍楼宇。整栋阴沉着，在雾色水汽里歪旋，呈现出泡蓬的灰蓝色，正是他昨夜今晨的颜色。  
乳酸堆积的腿部酸重，举起来往浴室里走，被烫的水骤然冲刷，倒是有莫名的酸畅从热气间蒸腾。猜那男孩回去洗了澡，大概疲惫与疼痛也能得到缓解了。许是过于温暖了，胯间本来绵柔的一长条，倏忽立挺起来，横在热水流间，将下放的水柱劈成两段，跃成两只弧往下接着散。赫宰两手搓着头上的泡沫轻轻地笑，若是晨间的勃发，这未免也太迟了些。旋了旋腰似乎是想压制一下耀动的火，柱身便也跟着他近乎轻慢地荡在热水热空里。  
外间的几只衣架也空空荡在衣柜里，挂在最外间的深蓝色短夹克被刻意遗落了没有送洗。右侧的肩头上，还阴着一团浅淡透明的白，看不清的，但摸得到似乎有些微微发硬。  
头发吹到半干，晾了衣服理了书包，又往食堂去。其实没到饭点，偌大的空间宽旷，偶然的餐具齐奏被放大了尖锐地激鸣。同打饭的阿姨招呼，他端着餐盘落座，菜还未叼几口，一个夹带着信的餐盒被推到了碗边。李赫宰顶了顶眼镜的鼻托，垂下眉眼不去看，依样吃着饭。还未落言语的女孩就在他对面坐下来，那貌似娇弱的一张面孔凝着笑在等他反应。李赫宰听着她战战兢兢地絮言，左手拨开衣领去来回抚摩脖颈，右侧细红的痕迹就被这女孩看了去——齐整的一圈，像是牙的浅印。又见他难得地仰头嘴角勾起向着自己。她当然不知道是某人很擅长的那种礼貌的笑意。还没来得及诧异，他已经兜手收盘，理了外套拉开布帘移出了大厅。把信封礼物跟自己都留在逐渐热闹的熏蒸里。第几次了女孩已经忘了计数，诱惑试过了不行，跟他走心也没反应，她现在反而更好奇男人这样啃不下来的硬骨头，竟能被哪个妖精给下口咬了去。  
油盐不进的这人今天课表是空的，也不用帮教授备课，不知怎的还是去了趟办公室，拿了些书和东西。  
背上的包下坠着，他跨上自行车就往图书馆蹬，不比昨夜平缓的气流随着腿的周转，又往耳里穿。风声呼啸里，雾气似乎也被这穿梭其间的男孩搅荡得四散。融着冷白的苍茫，他陶然地踩着踏板直立起来，寒风褪着头发最后的湿气，赫宰脸上熏一层淡然的笑，平朴恒长的那种恬静。  
成串的书柜旁他寻到日常的位置坐下，先往杯子里灌好了热水，掏出一罐甜味的牛奶，才翻出专业课本来。书签标注的那一页还崭新无痕，他挠着头去数今天应该完成的份额，掏出笔来，贴上尺子勾画着。又去指定的书架上找出补充文献来看，誊录着总结出笔记，细小麻密的蓝色字迹被他堆在荧光色勾画过的正文旁。  
屋子里暖气很足，皮肤的寒气由着体内的热浪击退了。风涌动着拍抚门窗，是自习者天然的白噪音。思索时男孩抬头向远处，抿嘴皱眉啃笔头。水喝完了书也翻了大半，这图书馆配备的凳子没有靠背，他脊背有些直硬了，向后旋着肩膀，去捏僵化了的颈椎。嗓子眼和口腔都有些枯热，晃了晃神在桌面上趴俯了一会，那暖气片传导水流的声音在白炽灯下近乎流动在耳边，幽光也惹人发困。闭上了眼好像要打盹了，也是蓦地立起来，绷直了背，伸手往书包里掏找，抓出一个白色的瓶子。头眼都在桌面上够着往下读，顺手去旋扭那盖子。落下来，还是没摸到内容物，原来里面还有一张圆形的封条未启，那封条外，却随着盖子的剥离弹出一张纸来。  
他蹿到桌下去捡了回来，蓝色的纸片，蓝色的字符，同样的内容，不同的笔迹。排了两排。字跟字之间竖行对应得颇为整齐。但第二行的字体明显比第一行歪扭了一些。  
也就几个字，他细细读了几遍，逐渐那字的形状就变得滑稽了，不像是字了。有些笔画分离、莫名拼凑的意思。像是被这幽默逗乐了，李赫宰兀自在图书馆这苍白的僻静里笑了起来。  
“累也要继续加油啊。”  
字条终于是被放下了，就去掏手机。拿出来晃在眼前，比炽的光还要夺目，总是要照得人眼心都惶悸。提示间只几条宣传的广告和旁人不绝于耳却一律千篇的致意。心上猛地揪扯，长久以来塑性的无感难得又紧迫地被拽回弹性。  
干燥的热腾跃在半空，嗓子里都埋着枯火，他又去摩挲侧颈落下的痕迹。有什么迫切起来了，随着骤升的气温一同攀爬上来。蠢动着像一条扰动了平静湖面的船舶，是孩童驾驶的，喧吵嬉笑着不由分说地破坏了他缺乏颜色的死寂。  
没有他的消息。  
抛下了手机，落在桌上砸出一声响亮的哐当。抠开了药瓶，捏了一颗来放进嘴里，含住了也不咽，微苦。撑直了背还是往下看，那书页的内容本来有些空泛，此刻就当真显得乏味了。  
浅的指甲往桌面上叩击，弹弹触触，闷声地当当，又去点亮了手机的屏保，干净的数字，澄清的绿海和白涛。  
提了口气送了出去，咕嘟地灌牛奶送药，口鼻里还是不太甜，好像又需要更苦，缺乏一种滋味。习惯性就去抠兜里烟盒的纸边，刮了几下，强忍下来，还是抬手去看书。日常里同自我的作战，这些致瘾成幻的火色远比藏在脑间的这个空幻的他要容易抵挡。不查间又晃过一段时间，仰头来复阅上文，才发觉那笔画竟然也歪斜起来，不知是跟着谁，字的脚旋扭着往外飘，呆不住了。笔记排版都不再平直。  
他扭头皱眉噘嘴，那船上的孩子就在他心里笑得更欢，船体也晃得他更乱。  
笔还是被彻底换成了手机，这次手势迅捷地一串点击，滑到社交页面，也没什么内容，风景，自拍，话少。跟之前几次查看时候一样。  
赫宰本来也没有阅读他人动态的习惯，不会下意识地下拉页面，网络滞后就没有刷新出最近的进展，恰是他此刻最该看到的内容。  
即便如此他还是一张张地翻阅，末了又去看相册，存着几张相同的自拍，也含着不知何处来的他摄。那相同的主角于他是触目地崭露着，同他的眼一样的易于辨别。呆了呆，像蕴着酒香的清风铺面，嘴角落不下来了。舟上的孩童嬉闹不知何故就静了淡了。  
风拂得他鼻痒，心里的河堤下陷，是乐于反省的：他的老虎是感怀丰富的灵兽；又不是要寻方设法地要围捕屠害，宣战的强攻自然强过不防的暗箭。那些掩蔽的好意，隐匿的情愫，炙烤着自己，未能阻遏地释放出来，对他也是文火的熬煎。慢炖的似有若无，一朝几乎断绝了又是一瓢滚水的浇淋。中和来看是温暾的，但他内里遍寒了，外皮又是火烫的。不堪忍受地猝不及防，对自己最不想戏耍的人的作为最像捉弄：缺乏表露，语焉不详，捉摸难定。铺垫得虚无，推进得陡然，停滞又过于果断。而以后大概还有难以名状的深沟浅壑横亘其间，是自己的心牢地缚，就舍不得他也连带着被拘束。预判难以理解，受了过去羁绊，无法直接交代——在他的逻辑里，一旦发掘了就要颠覆无果，而他又不想去隐瞒。  
谁是真正无畏的呢，毕竟彼此终将脆弱和邪淫全然袒露。漫长的躲避和犹疑，不过出于忧患。自私或者无私的，都是野外苦寒的孤风，交叉地吹出来尖锐阴森只有自己得听。到底是抵御不了的，下定决心就妥协了，却未曾想到这个他是酒心的巧克力，苦的淳，甜的香，一抿就化了，一尝就醉了。初的相处那样的流畅绵柔，在他冗杂的历经里，也是独一无二的。他才知道什么是相见恨晚。  
而午夜的幽会，不一定能白日相依的。  
唾手可得的酣畅，难以维系的闲常。  
赫宰怎么会不明白，年纪较他长，比他遭逢得早，自然更是清楚。也恰是因为晓畅，才知道难得；也因为稀有，才手足无措。他又怎么会要求他，做那些卑俗的爱匠、荒唐的追求、惺惺作态的深情，要他保持一致的热切和踊跃、要居于他的榜首、要他坦诚忠实、要彼此排他的绝无仅有。  
他更不是兀自等待的。心神长久地悠晃，一朝定了就不再退却了，无论颠簸或者稳当。  
浅蓝的方形纸条被塞进书页间，折皱要压得平展，人还是仍然往下不厌其烦地书写，字迹似乎无缘由地又倾斜回来，端正超越以往。  
专心翻看着不觉已越过了今日的计量，他觉察到了扬手看表，指针近了五点半。取下银框，暖热的指头去捂干胀的眼。书签落下来的同时，那纸片也被换进了钱夹里，透明的那一夹层，覆在最上，遮住了底下的照片。  
井然又匆忙地收拾了书本课卷，也没耐心等电梯了，滑着消防楼梯的扶手，并了三阶四阶往下奔，落了地也不用喘、跨上了车大腿就飞快地旋转。咧着嘴咬了牙所以有些咳，眼不向前时多是回落在左腕。白的衣白的人黑的发黑的车，整个人都是瘦长的疾风，穿梭在沉稳的校园里，紧避过路间发愣的同学，扬扫起刚落下也枯索的败叶。没注意到已经清透的天色上残落的云朵被紫霞晕出粉色，扑得他的额面也是亮红莹紫的。  
重的书包悠悠晃，跟他心里那些吵闹的孩儿一样，在船上刻意左右游摆，偏荡这纤薄的船身。都是殷切。  
落脚锁车，站定在钟楼前，兜着空气抓他荒乱坍圮的头发，终于有空掏出今日第一支烟，又还未得点，手机连串震动的嗡鸣。  
难免生些厌烦，却看是自己好友，耸了肩膀，电话接起来声音悠荡着还是和缓。听筒里传送着声波，两人商量着些工作，理得七七八八。女孩收束了话音，口气一个急转：  
“对了，要不要我恭喜你啊，总算是开窍了。”  
胸口积压的成片老楼被乍然地爆破，震得灰尘四散，烟草未燃就已能哼呛。游摆到湖中央的船舟也被漩涡滚得偏颤。暄腾的孩子们都望见听到这个他笑了，从心到脸。  
“怎么知道的？”，音色有黏重的甜，像还未凝固的麦芽糖。被粘住了的牙齿随着声的收束、展露在流窜的乱风里。  
“我觉得李东海吧，也没什么别的事情能让他……”，那头迂缓地吐口，尾音拖长，还停下来清嗓，端了端语气：   
“‘什么都不怕了，什么都不羡慕了’”，小学课堂上朗读课文的那种声情并茂。  
赫宰眉撑目张，颅内鸣奏出中提琴的低音，从头后贯穿脑前。笑就潜在嘴边，反而抿紧了要憋，腮帮鼓起来，唇抖到脸颊肌肉都酸。  
电话也还不挂，要听她多提几遍那名，终归同自己相关。切换到扬声器再去翻找他的动态，这才在薄暮昏重里刷新出他天光初始的发文，五点，时值破晓分别后的难眠。  
一簇炸裂的烟火，黑白色。附言正是她念出的句子。  
绚烂落尽后下坠的飞絮便也飘拂到了他心前，荒败的瘙痒。指头无端也跟着气息一起战，滑动间看到了好友的留言：终于。  
一盘棋到这里才算起首的，但来下棋的路上，已各自一波三折，耗损残破。本人在有意遗忘，也不愿让对方知晓。只有这两处都得以观瞻的人有心地纪念。  
站立在楼间的风口，面迎来往频繁的小道，指间夹着长烟，耳里咏颂的是最好的朋友欣慰的戏谑，他闭上眼，微笑濡染上空气里欠缺的湿意。似乎就没听见下课的响铃，只有冷急的悲风欢腾地向胃里面漫灌。初一抬眼，时密时疏的熙攘人潮里，刹那的扫视就再次辨明了他的眼，亮在白色的口罩上，黑得明晃。  
侧身的样子，刘海懒垂着，口罩被顶高的鼻梁撑出弯折，睫毛沾一层薄粉的光。脸小，眼外都被遮挡，苍白的面，青紫的印丹红的嘴，他触碰过亲吻过的地方，当下都不得见。瑟缩着，呆滞的，蠕动着，头低悬不知怎么有点灰溜溜的，仔细去看，手指搅绕着书包的带，指甲也在上面抠挠，惴惴惶惶。  
是在执意地假装看不见，或者期待着不被察觉。但又无法断下狠心，有强压张惶的故作镇定。  
黄昏携粉带紫的云光霞气蒸着两人，光影都在谢幕了，赫宰嘴角也垂合了，脖子是僵刺的。睫毛滞涩地翻眨，人近乎静止了，在看隔着四五个人的这个他，对着自己，视若无睹，漠而不见，刻意忽略。他听见自己的呼吸堵塞在风间，鼻口辛辣的，流窜到脑后都发木。  
的确是可以就此错过的。一如自己对他一忍再忍的青睐。人跟人，始终是浅淡的，无论此前多么浓厚，情绪跟情感是两码事情。不会有长存的执念，也不存在不可抛弃和难以断绝，如何都不至于莫名其妙不可理解。多少人昨天似漆如胶、翌日便分道扬镳。况且我们还谈不上深远。  
他独自从楼角的墙面上支起身，轻发一声短平的喟叹，整个人是一只灌满了开水的塑料瓶，闷胀又萎缩。热气冲涌到唇角，依然缺乏着未知的味道。他才去捻指边那支烟，焰的热舞起来点燃，烹了没几口，裹着落灰被弹下了地面。  
端头的火星在粗硬的水泥地上也还没烬，那竖行的川流，就被他横着划开一条拦截的线。  
好像我真会让你跑了一样。  
那头盗钟掩耳的虎还在缩头捂脑，正被掣住手肘、逮了个正着——活像对驯养员忌惮又爱戴的傲娇的兽，连同被撸了头毛的呆羞也将毫无二致。  
垂向地的眼轻又重，口罩里的脸紧又松，舌下生津突兀地哽了再咽，耳里嘈杂的人声停歇了半天。再听拽他的人轻巧的声音飘荡在远落的夕阳前，“我晚点跟你说，他在这呢”，悠缓的调子，前半一条平叙的直线，后半是陡然抛高的雀跃。  
赫宰看俯首的男孩姿势未变，偏转到他身前，胸骨碰撞头顶，又像是容纳的，另一种奇异的拥抱的样式。手就朝眼下这团蓬茂的亚麻里面翻找，刮他的耳朵，剥开来，白的口罩弹下去，带和兜，荡和晃，东海感到下颚一热，脸就被他捧了起来。  
草的辛，麦的苦，还是迷迭的香，顷刻铺袭，气味的细小分子散落进粗犷的冷空中。摇曳着还是下陷，不用抵抗，又跌进了他幽深的湖眼。  
眼目对接上倒也就笑了，怯生生的难为情，又怪责自己对他忍俊不禁身不由己。怎么能不笑呢，心里的人进了眼里，心上的痒就窜到嘴上。骗不了谁的。  
浅海翻腾着水珠，一滴一滴都是晶亮，依样倒影在湖面。赫宰只朝着东海，冷寒的清凉穿刺上脑，甘畅。眼球快速地左右移晃，荡漾了波，在仔细地阅。目间的人仓皇的眼半耷，端着一张水色的脸，唇要抿不抿，睫要眨不眨。那红痕勾扬蹦跳，又被他轻晃晃避头躲藏。  
那些小孩唧唧喳喳的吵扰了赫宰一下午，却在这最该悸动的时刻里沉寂了，一个个痴痴撑在船沿、呆呆望起这图景，神往了一般集体禁音了。  
从肘部向上，滑到他手臂上，隔着他灰白格细呢的大衣，揉捏他的肩，“走啦”，声音也慢，手指在挠，他知道东海看不见自己眼里摆动的波光。回复的不过四周避让不及的冲撞，或者侧头耐着隐忍的半张面。  
又凑近了一些，鼻头浅地戳进他发端，总算明确了那欠缺的滋味，是海的味道，海风海浪海植海贝甚而是海里的味道——淡的咸、甘的甜，淡青色，润喉润心的。他需要也须要。承认得直截，再不伪装和遁藏。“我饿了, Tiger”，人潮在身旁奔流不止，路径间剪刨开两人的一个圈再前后粘黏。几个好奇的同学侧转了身体往这场景注目。  
声调依旧夹藏夜间分别的娇怨，音色像一只烛火倏忽闪跃，气旋一样拍打在耳间。声还是那把声，眼还是那双眼，海也还是那片海。下唇和肩都微战，终究是受不住的，泪腺的炉火也暗自烧煮起水来。  
是在特意等着我的，那枚笑的绽放大概也是因着向他人提及起我了。  
你我真的就进了白日间，浅光暗焰，自此就有了明天。  
还是你不忍心让我独自海底望月。就甘愿陪我海底望月。  
手捂盖上脸，食指中指间显露出眼，紧闭着挤出细小的纹路，头稍微偏转。终于对上他又一声噗嗤、喘出一堆清朗的嘻笑，像未睡饱的晨间，同样鼓动出两朵隐形的泡。放下来鼻梁还是轻皱，抓挠他伏在手臂上的指，掰离了捶他的胸口，下手还是那么重，等对面的人随着自己也半身曲扭，偏头歪笑，齿龈浅漏。沉湖清浅的水波间全部都是自己，只有自己。  
这实际是日后二人间将反复的一种模式，在没有彻底摆脱介虑之前。日头里有心无意地，他都要拿李赫宰来占一占脑，裹带的情绪又不可能扁平，自读自念不免起些波澜。那不安不甘不畅本来在自我这浓密的，像咖啡的沫。人到了跟前，自觉闭锁入熟悉的气息，心就成了一块纤柔的布，折皱瞬间就被扯平了大半。四目连结，玻璃晶体又异常地通透，都像是能摄魂的，存着邪心歪意的人大概禁受不住。二人也只是凝着望，或深或浅的笑对称起来，不自觉要向彼此紧靠，近到吻到。倒也还是像咖啡的沫，搅一搅就要溶了。  
东海撑着他勾在后颈的手臂，任它垂荡在胸口，身子摆正连成直线，在熟人恐怕他被挟持了的疑虑里，在外人难辨真假的鄙夷中，在旁人惊诧讶异的嫉恨间，相互贴近，一起同行。  
那只载着孩童的小船，一下就被冲涌到海面上去，自得了另一番更广阔的笑闹的天地。


End file.
